


T shirt swap

by FallingPetalsGlowingHeart



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingPetalsGlowingHeart/pseuds/FallingPetalsGlowingHeart
Summary: I think you can guess what happens... can you tell I'm not a writer from my inability to think of a non-literal title?
Relationships: Giovanni Pernice/Ranvir Singh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. can't keep my hands to myself

Following the undeniable moment at the end of their Argentine Tango performance, Ranvir and Giovanni had been unable to keep their hands off each other. They agreed that while the show was still going, and more importantly they were spending hours a day with each other, they would allow themselves to follow their feelings and urges - ‘have some fun’ as Ranvir had cheekily put it. As so many people had pointed out, they had indisputable chemistry, so they figured it would be a pity to waste it. After all they could channel it into their dances, and ‘have some fun’ while they were at it. While a voice in the back of both their minds told them it was unprofessional, the enjoyment of it always shut that idea down. They kept it secret from everyone on production anyway, proving they could be professional when needed. And they figured they’d evaluate their status once the competition was over, as noone even knew what leaving the strictly bubble would mean, both personally and in the grand scheme of COVID restrictions.

Today had seen the most progress so far in their American Smooth. The steps were basically ready, and the romance aspect certainly was. They hardly hesitated in practicing having their noses rubbing together, though after each run through Giovanni couldnt help leaning in and leaving a quick peck on his partners lips, always met with a smile , eyeroll and slap across the chest.

Apart from that they’d managed to keep the distractions minimal. Now it was time to work on the lifts.

Giovanni had a few ideas to try out, unsure of what would work best. Yesterday they’d tried a move where he scooped her up bridal style, and while it needed some polishing, and Ranvir to stop laughing, he was pretty sure he could make it work. 

“Ready?” He asked, kissing her hand.

She nodded and spun into him, as he let go of her hand to grab her waist while the other arm lifted her leg.

“Yes perfect” he beamed as he spun them. “Now remember, hand round my neck and look at me” 

“How could i forget” she laughed, following his instructions.

Their eyes stared deeply into each other, and she could feel butterflies in her stomach rising again and her heart beating fast. Unable to stop herself, she moved her hand to cup his face and bring it close as she kissed him softly. He stopped spinning as he broke their lips apart and gently put her down, before hastily kissing her again, his arms round her back pulling her close, her hands still round his face.

They were interrupted by the VT crew arriving, quickly separating at the knock at the door.

“That was great-” his tone back in teacher mode.

“The lift or the kiss” she interjected smirking mischievously, her voice at a whisper.

“Well obviously both,” he laughed, “but for the performance the lift was amazing,” he leant down to her ear and whispered, “we’ll have to save the kiss though”, kissing her cheek as he walked past her to get mic'd up by the sound engineer.

Time to try the next lift. 

“So you’re going to hold onto my neck and as we turn your legs will be outstretched, super elegant ... and...” he moved his hands around as he searched for the words, “magnificent”

“Right...” she said after a few seconds, trying to wrap her head around what he’d explained, standing with hands on her hips. “I really don’t think I can”

“Shhh shhh sush” he looked round to see the crew hadn’t started filming yet and were still setting up cameras, and put his finger to her lips. “Just try please”

She followed his instructions, despite her nerves. They attempted a few times but each left her screaming, and a tight hug as she came down.

“I really think we need something easier? Sorry to let you down”

“Okay okay. It’s not letting me down, don't worry baby. That probably wouldn’t fit as well in the music anyway, won’t fit the story.”

She couldn't hide her relief, giving his sides a tight squeeze.

“Right new idea, hold my shoulders and push up, okay?”

This sounded more possible.

She did as instructed, but with his hands on her hips instead of her waist she tipped forward mid air, giving Giovanni a face full of her pink t shirt and what lay beneath. ‘Did he do that on purpose?’ She thought to herself as she laughed, stepping back away from him.

“Let’s try again” he encouraged.

“Ok but you better not tip me this time, that was scary!”

“It was an accident” he pouted.

“Sure it was, gave you a nice treat,” she laughed at a whisper to stop the crew hearing, looking down at her chest then back at him.

“Can you blame me?” He whispered in her ear as they got ready to try the lift again, being met with a slap on the arm.

They tried the lift a few more times before the crew left, having completed the filming they needed, getting better each time.

Now they were alone again they could be more tactile without fear of being caught out. 

As they ran the lift for a twelfth time, the best they’d done it so far, their faces came closer than ever as he put her down. They stopped and looked each other, holding still for a second before giving into their instincts finally. Their bodies close, he walked her backwards as they kissed, as items started flying. First her hairband as he pulled her bun out so he could play with her hair. Next she reached her hands under his t shirt to run her hands over his chest and soon the blue fabric had flown over his head to the other side of the room. He untucked her t shirt in response, soon lifting her to his waist, her legs wrapped around his body. The pink top was soon discarded and within a matter of seconds they’d reached the wall of the studio which he held her against as he placed her down again. After doing so he bent down to carefully remove her practice skirt, couldn’t rip that after all. On his way back up planted kisses up her stomach, along her ribs, in her cleavage, on her collar bone, as she stood there in her dance shoes, black leggings and a matching sports bra. They matched each other with heavy breathing, and she ran her nails down his spine as he indulged her. 

BZZZ suddenly the steamy atmosphere was broken by her phone ringing, and they broke apart panting.

“Sorry” she bit her lip, and ducked under one of his arms that was either side of her head, pinning her against the wall.

She scrambled to put on her hoodie, no time to grab the t shirt, which she’d partially forgotten about, as her car was here.

“See you tomorrow” she called as she ran out the room.


	2. emergence of the man bun

Ranvir entered the training room the next morning to a surprise. “What the hell are you wearing?” She laughed, dumping her bags and walking over to him.

“You like?” He posed and pouted jokingly, wearing the pink t shirt she’d worn the day before. After she’d slipped out the room he grabbed it, along with his own. Little did she know he’d snuggled up in bed with it, enjoying how it smelt like her. “Here you wear mine” he bent down to his bag, and threw her the blue t shirt.

“Your ridiculous” she rolled her eyes, removing the white top she arrived in to replace it with his blue one. “What do we think?” She copied his pose, being swamped by the fabric due to their size difference.

“Stunning!”

She folded over laughing at his response, knowing she looked ridiculous.

“Time to get to work!” He exclaimed, with a clap, clearly in a good mood.

3 hours of dancing and they were both warm, him noticeably more sweaty and more than ready for a break. 

“Finally time for a free 5 minutes?” She asked, collapsing into the sofa at the side of the room.

“Incredible work today baby,” he said, pushing his hair back out of his face as he joined her sitting down.

She was lying if she said she hadn’t noticed his hair flopping around all morning. “Come here” she turned to face him, sitting cross legged, and lifted a hand to his face to turn him too. Their eyes met and he couldn’t help his soft smile. She pushed his hair back, and pulling her spare hair band off her wrist, tied it back in a top knot.

“What you doing?” Visibly confused he asked looking up as if to see what she was up to.

“A man bun’s always a winner,” she replied, stroking his face as she brought her hands down from working on his new hair style. 

He picked his phone up to check how he looked in the camera, “wowwww” he laughed.

“What? I think it looks good,”

“Really?” He raised an eyebrow, reaching up to feel the short ponytail on the the top of his head.

“Leave it!” She pestered grabbing his arm. “I’m serious, I love a man bun” she giggled and bit her lip.

“How much?” He placed an arm either side of her, invading her personal space. She looked down at his lips. “How much do you like it?” She could feel his warm breath on her lips as he hovered close to her, still for a moment before crashing their lips together. 

She lay back on the sofa, laughing against his kiss as he followed. Hands were roaming everywhere as they continued, before she broke them apart. Looking up at his hair again with a smirk she made them roll over so she was on top of him, landing herself sitting comfortably on his lap, straddling his hips. He sat up slightly on his elbows to kiss her again, her hands on either side of his face, but she soon pushed him away again. Instead she started kissing and nibbling down his neck, careful not to leave marks as the film crew was coming again later. 

After hours of rehearsal, and the crew completing the final shots for Saturday’s VT the day was done.

“Hey I’ll wash this and give it to you tomorrow,” he looked down pinching at the fabric of the tight pink t shirt, “even though I look gorgeous of course” he snickered, replicating his pose from the morning.

“Yeah I’ll do the same,” she replied, coming over to wrap her arms round him. After all they didn’t have time to hug goodbye yesterday.

“No you keep it, blue always looks amazing on you anyway,” he wrapped his arms around her in response and planted a kiss on her head.

And she did exactly that. Keeping it and wearing it to bed every night, reminded of him and his silly antics that always made her laugh. Thinking about him every night certainly helped her drift off to sleep happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not figure out how to end this for the life of me haha


End file.
